


The Noise of Others Opinions

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Maria Stark Lives, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Peter hated when his grandfather came to visit. Hated it with an insane passion.----Iron Dad Bingo #10- AU: Canon Divergence





	The Noise of Others Opinions

**Author's Note:**

> Tenth prompt for my Iron Dad Bingo- AU: Canon Divergence. 
> 
> We're going to pretend that Howard and Maria Stark wouldn't be old as sin when Peter's a teen.

Peter hated when his grandfather came to visit. Hated it with an insane passion. His grandfather always seemed to have an unnecessary opinion that managed to make Peter feel like he was being belittled. He knew his dad felt the same way, which was why he didn’t understand why his grandfather was even allowed to visit. 

Yet here they stood, Tony with his hand on Peter’s shoulder, waiting outside of the Avengers Compound. Peter was pretty sure he would’ve rather had a root canal then spend the day with his grandfather. The only positive was Maria, his Nonna, as he had called her for as long as he could remember. He loved her. She was always so sweet with him, calling him pet names in Italian and bringing him sweets that she knew he loved.

“It’s going to be fine kiddo,” Tony said, giving Peter’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The teen wanted to believe him, but even he didn’t look so sure. Before he could say anything, a sleek black car pulled up. Maria Stark was out of the car, as soon as it stopped. 

“Anthony,” She said, approaching her son with a smile. His parents were the only person who called him by his full name. But the way his mother said it, with love in her voice, it made Tony not mind it, even adore her more for it.

“Hi mom,” He said, letting go of Peter’s shoulder and kissing her on the cheek. “Ride here alright?”

“No complaints from me,” She said. “And there’s my beautiful, wonderful grandson.” She bent down and kissed Peter on the cheek. “Piccolo, sei così alto e bello.” Peter blushed at the compliment and smiled at her.

“Grazie nonna.” His Italian wasn’t great, but he knew enough to make Maria smile. Which was what she did as he fixed a few stray hairs on his head.

“It’s been too long since we’ve seen you two,” Maria lamented.

“I know,” Tony said with a sigh. “Not since.”

“Peggy’s funeral,” Howard had exited the car and walked over to where the others were standing. Tony nodded, keeping his face neutral. “Tony.” They exchanged a handshake. Then Howard glanced down at Peter, who wanted to stare at his sneakers instead of being scrutinized by his grandfather.

“Sir,” Peter said politely. Maria was nonna and Howard was sir. Peter never felt comfortable calling him grandfather and Howard never demanded it of him. Tony bit back a sigh. He hated how uncomfortable Peter was. He watched as Peter pulled the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his hands, a nervous habit his son had developed.

“Let’s head inside,” Tony said, trying to cut the tension. “We finally finished the renovations, so we can give you a full tour.”

“Not necessary,” Howard said. “I remember what my own building looks like.” Tony bit back a sigh. God his father was difficult. “Anyone around?” Tony felt like rolling his eyes. There was only one person who his father would be looking for.

“We’re here to see our son and grandson,” Maria said, a warning tone to her voice. Howard shot her a look and Maria just sighed. 

“Captain Rogers has been out since yesterday,” Peter said. It wasn’t necessarily a lie; Peter hadn’t seen Steve since the day before, but Howard didn’t need to know that. His grandfather didn’t deserve to see Steve. He understood why his dad occasionally resented Steve, based on how his grandfather talked about him and Peter didn’t really need that today. And neither did his dad. They walked through the building, Peter spotted Happy keeping a close eye on them. Tony nodded to Happy, who was following them at enough of a difference for Howard and Maria not to notice or care.

“I can take your coat nonna,” Peter said, when they reached the shared living space. Tony had asked the rest of the team to steer clear of most spaces besides their rooms and the gym. He hadn’t explained why, but they all just knew better than to ask when he made demands like that.

“Thank you sweetheart,” Maria said, handing her coat to her grandson. “Howard?”

“Perhaps if you had some good help around here your son wouldn’t feel like acting like the help,” Howard said, tossing his coat on the couch. Peter quickly turned away to put the coat somewhere, trying to mask the shame flooding through him.

“Can’t replace someone as excellent as Edwin Jarvis,” Tony said, fighting the urge to yell at his father. He didn’t like that his son looked like a kicked puppy. Howard sat on the couch as Peter came back over. “How about some drinks? What do you think kiddo?” Peter shrugged. “Mom? Tea?”

“Sounds perfect sweetheart,” Maria said. “How about I help you?”

“Scotch neat,” Howard said, not that anyone asked him. Maria sighed and headed towards the kitchen. Tony glanced at Peter and then at his father who was looking out the window.

“You going to be okay bambino?” Tony asked quietly. Peter nodded. Tony ruffled his son’s hair before leaving the room. Peter fidgeted with his sleeves before taking a silent breath. He then walked over to the couch and sat down, leaving enough space between himself and his grandfather. 

“What grade are you in now?” Howard asked, glancing over at his grandson.

“Tenth sir,” Peter said and Howard nodded. “At Midtown Tech. I’m also on the Academic Decathlon Team, and not as an alternate.”

“Are you the captain?” Howard asked and Peter shook his head. “Would’ve been good for college applications.” Peter frowned and looked down at his lap. He didn’t want to be the captain. MJ did a great job of wrangling the team and they had a perfect record under her leadership. But he was sure Howard didn’t care about any of that.

“Stop staring at your lap,” Howard said and Peter’s head snapped up fast. “Stark men don’t act like cowards.” Peter bit down on his lip to keep himself from speaking. His grandfather could be so harsh sometimes. “You speak with conviction or don’t speak at all. I won’t have an embarrassment inheriting my company.” Peter shook his head, his lip quivering, partially from biting down on it and partially from the tears threatening to fall.

“Stop,” He said quietly, knowing that one more harsh word from Howard would make him burst.

“Your father should have sent you to a boarding school,” Howard said. “Might’ve done you some good.” Peter stood up suddenly. He glared at Howard, hoping the tears threatening to bubble out didn’t give him away. “Something to say, boy?” Peter just shook his head before leaving the room. Once he was out of Howard’s sight, he began running, his vision slightly blurred by tears. Howard shook his head as Tony re-entered the room with Maria. He looked around, only spotting Howard.

“What did you do?” Tony said, glaring at his father.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Howard said, looking away from Tony. “Perhaps it’s not my fault that you raised a weak, sensitive boy.”

“Howard!” Maria said. “That is our grandson you are talking about!” 

“And he’s unfit to run any company of mine!” Howard said, raising his voice. He stood up and noticed that Tony was leveling him with a glare as fierce as he had ever seen.

“You will not talk about my son that way,” Tony said. “And if you don’t fix this mess you made, so help me god dad, you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life!” Tony then stormed out of the room.

“The audacity,” Howard muttered. He turned towards Maria, who was just shaking her head. “Something you’d like to add, dear?” 

“Fix this Howard,” Maria said. “I will not lose our son and grandson over your stubbornness.” She then left the room, leaving Howard alone. The eldest Stark huffed and looked out the window, not seeing the problems in his ways.

* * *

Peter finally stopped running when he made it outside. He was slightly out breath from running but also from the sobs bubbling out of his throat. He leaned over, trying to catch his breath and calm himself down. 

He truly hated Howard. He had no idea how someone who was supposed to be his family could be so cruel to him. Why couldn’t he just be supportive? Why did he have to judge everything? 

“Bambino,” He stood up and turned around, surprised to see his dad there. Without another word, Peter wrapped his arms around his dad’s midsection and buried his head in his shirt. “I’m sorry Peter.” 

“I hate him,” Peter said, his tears staining his dad’s shirt. “He’s horrible and hate him.” 

“Join the club kid,” Tony said, before kissing the top of his son’s hair. “I know he’s tough to deal with and I’m sorry that he upset you.” 

“He called me a coward,” Peter said letting go and stepping away from his dad. “And said you should’ve sent me to boarding school.” Tony sighed. He had seen the footage. He had wanted to pummel his father into the ground for the way he spoke to Peter. But that wasn’t going to fix this and it certainly wasn’t going to help his son. 

“Listen buddy,” Tony said. “He’s harsh and unrelenting. But I don’t agree with any of that. You are the best thing that happened to me, okay?” 

“Even better than being Iron Man?” Tony smiled and ruffled his son’s hair.

“Way better than that,” Tony said. “So don’t let him make you feel so bad. You are an amazing and wonderful kid and I am the luckiest dad in the world.” Peter smiled a watery smile and hugged Tony again. “I love you Peter.” 

“I love you too dad,” Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head again. Peter sighed, feeling a little better. Maybe his grandfather would always be harsh with him. But he had his dad and that was better than anything else. He let go of his dad again and attempted a smile. Tony was about to say something when they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned to see Maria.

“Sorry to interrupt,” She said. Tony smiled at his mother and Peter walked over to her. He had Maria too. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. “I checked the kitchen and noticed that your dad has all the ingredients to make my famous strawberry panna cotta. Do you want to help me with that?”

“Sure nonna,” Peter said smiling at her. She nodded towards the building and the three headed back. Tony kept his arm wrapped protectively around his son. When they reached the living room, Howard was standing by the window. Howard glanced at them, the glass of scotch in his hand, barely touch. Peter stepped away from his dad, towards Howard.

“You sure kiddo?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. He walked up to Howard, who looked down at his grandson with a less then friendly face.

“I’m sure my dad wants you to apologize,” Peter said. “But we both know you’re not going to do that. And even more so, I don’t want a phony apology. I don’t want anything from you.” He then turned and headed towards the kitchen. Maria gave Howard a pointed look, a slight smirk on her face before following Peter. Tony walked towards Howard. 

“Perhaps I was wrong,” Howard said. Tony said nothing at first, just stuck his hands in his pocket. He stared at his father, wondering how Howard could be so stubborn all the time. He shook his head.

“Just don’t even consider speaking to my son like that again,” Tony said. “Because mom loves seeing him and I would hate for her to lose that.” He turned to leave but stopped. “Oh and if your buddy Cap heard how you spoke to my son, then you’d have a real problem. Because he, along with the rest of the team, adores my kid. And I don’t think you want to piss them off.” He then smirked and headed towards the kitchen, reveling in the dumbfounded look on his father’s face.

He reached the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching Peter with Maria. Peter was smiling and laughing at something Maria was saying. He was proud of his son, but then again he was always proud of Peter.

“Anthony,” Maria said, getting his attention. “Don’t just stand there, come help us.” 

“Yeah come on dad,” Tony smiled and walked over to them. He ruffled Peter’s hair, earning an eye roll from his son. Tony just smiled wider, glad that things were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
